Pikir Aja Sendiri
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Ya udah, aku yang salah…" / "Aku nggak bilang kamu salah." / "Terus?" / "Pikir aja sendiri." / Grimmjow mulai kesal setengah mati, rasanya seperti gondok menahun yang tidak sembuh-sembuh. Dalam dirinya seperti ada iblis yang menari-nari, membakar amarahnya. GrimmNell. AU. Mind to RnR?


_A_ Grimmjow/Neliel _fanfiction_. Didedikasikan untuk teman saya yang gagal jadian karena kata-kata: _pikir aja sendiri_. Sabar ya, _bro_. Dunia nggak selesai, kok, cuma karena batal jadian. Hihihi… bercanda. Juga untuk **kamu**, yang menyukai _pairing _ini.

_Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

Tampan, pandai bermain musik (paling tidak gitar), rajin hadir di setiap kegiatan kampus, dan yang paling penting: pintar bermain kata untuk memikat hati wanita—pria-pria khas FTV remaja. Kecerdasan jadi urusan nomor sekian kalau sudah begitu. Nyatanya, itu yang terjadi pada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, mahasiswa tingkat dua di Universitas Las Noches.

Banyak mahasiswi dari berbagai tingkat yang mendambakannya. Sebut saja Tia Harribel, yang notabene adalah kakak tingkatnya; cantik, aktif sebagai aktivis, dan pintar. Ada juga Rukia Kuchiki, mahasisiwi tingkat dua yang juga putri dari Byakuya Kuchiki, kepala salah satu jurusan dan kerabat jauh Sousuke Aizen, rektor Universitas Las Noches.

Tapi nyatanya hati Grimmjow sudah tertambat pada Neliel Tu Oderschvank, atau sebut saja Nell Tu, mahasiswi tingkat satu yang bisa mencuri hati idola kampus itu. Parasnya manis, bisa dibilang cukup modis, supel, dan cukup aktif mengikuti kegiatan kampus, terbukti awal Grimmjow jatuh hati adalah karena sering bertemu di kegiatan kampus.

Namanya juga '_witing tresno jalaran soko kulino'… _cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Terbiasa bertemu. Jadi kebiasaan-kebiasaan Nell yang ia tunjukkan selama di kampus, Grimmjow sudah khatam, bahkan hafal mati.

Nah, lain halnya dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan di luar kampus.

* * *

_**A **_**Grimmjow/Neliel**_** fanfiction  
**__**Alternate**__** Universe**_

**-#-**

**Pikir Aja Sendiri****  
[****Begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir…****]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo****  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Berani taruhan, laki-laki setangguh Hercules sekali pun tidak akan tahan untuk dekat-dekat dengan gadis yang sedang PMS atau istilah halusnya, sedang datang tamu bulanan. Galak dan juteknya melebihi Zeus yang sedang murka. Apalagi pria biasa seperti Grimmjow yang harus menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang PMS, rasanya ingin menerjunkan diri ke neraka saja.

Empat bulan sudah mereka menjalin cinta, berdasarkan pengalaman dari bulan pertama di mana Neliel tiba-tiba ngambek dan minta diturunkan di jalan, membuat Grimmjow berusaha menghindar untuk pergi dengan Neliel saat gadis itu sedang PMS di dua bulan berikutnya. Sayangnya di bulan keempat, Neliel sendiri yang meminta Grimmjow memintanya belanja untuk keperluan kuliah.

Jadi siang ini, tepat pukul satu, Grimmjow sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi tepat di depan rumah Neliel. Berpakaian necis nan modis, ditambah kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, Grimmjow turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Neliel.

_Ting tong…_

Bel ditekan, hanya butuh satu menit untuk gadis berambut hijau itu sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuk Grimmjow. Sambil tersenyum, pria bersurai biru langit itu menyandarkan diri ke bingkai pintu dan menyapa sang kekasih.

"Hey, cantik."

"Apaan sih? Gombal banget," Neliel mengerutkan kening sambil merapatkan tas yang ia jinjing di tangan kanannya—kelihatannya sudah sangat siap untuk pergi bersama Grimmjow, "terus ngapain juga pakai kacamata hitam? Oh, biar kelihatan ganteng, ya? Mau cari pacar baru lagi?"

Alis Grimmjow berkedut, ia tahu kalau sudah begini, bahkan bernafas pun akan sangat salah. Jadi ia memilih mengalah dan diam saja, membuka kacamata hitamnya dan ia letakkan di balik saku jaketnya.

"Jadi… pergi?"

"Iya."

"Kemana?"

"Terserah kamu."

"Mall Las Noches?"

"Kenapa harus ke situ? Bosen ke situ terus."

"Oke, Mall Hueco Mundo?"

"Ya udah pikir aja lah sendiri, di mana aku bisa beli peralatan tulis untuk kuliah."

Sekali lagi alis Grimmjow berkedut, hampir terlihat alis kanannya lebih tinggi daripada alis kiri. Masih mencoba tersenyum, ia menggandeng tangan Neliel dalam diam. Kali ini tanpa protes, Neliel membiarkan Grimmjow menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan bersama menuju ke mobil Grimmjow.

Sekali lagi, tidak akan ada pria yang tahan dengan gadis yang sedang PMS, Grimmjow termasuk dalam barisan pria-pria tak tahan itu. Karena sekarang, suasana dalam mobil menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan; separuh mencekam karena keheningan yang sulit dipecahkan, seperempat menakutkan karena salah sedikit lidah bisa tergigit menahan buncahan emosi dalam dada usai kena semprot amarah, seperempat lagi rasa rindu yang menusuk ke dalam kalbu, meminta dicabut dan disambut nada manja nan mesra dari Neliel.

Karena gayung belum jua bersambut, dari sudut matanya Grimmjow mulai curi-curi pandang; melirik gadis yang beriris abu-abu yang kini sedang melipat tangan sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Um… Nell."

"Hm?" Neliel hanya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya—jangankan memegang tangan Grimmjow dengan mesra seperti biasa, memandang dengan lembut pun enggan.

"Besok ada mata kuliah apa?" dan entah kenapa topik pilihan Grimmjow jadi terkesan basi dan garing, seperti rengginang yang kelamaan dijemur.

"Psikologi komunikasi. Biasanya kamu hafal kan jadwal kuliahku?"

"Aku hafalnya jadwal kamu keluar kelas."

"Oh… makanya sekali-sekali perhatian sedikit. Perhatiannya sama gadis lain yang keluar dari kelasku sih," seloroh Neliel, nada judes terasa sekali di akhir kalimatnya.

_Jleb_.

Jangankan sempat untuk tebar pesona, membalas pesan dari gadis selain Neliel pun kadang Grimmjow enggan. Biarpun mulutnya manis, Grimmjow setia, sudah pasang kacamata kuda tak kasat mata sejak saat ia memutuskan untuk menjalin cinta.

Tak berniat untuk menjawab, menyanggah, apalagi melanjutkan untuk bertanya, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk fokus menyetir. Masa bodoh mobilnya terasa sunyi, ia tidak mau kena lidah belati Neliel lagi. Cukup sekali saja.

_Tin. Tin._

Grimmjow menekan klakson dua kali karena ada seorang anak SMA sembrono yang menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan.

"Kenapa sih harus klakson? Biar anak itu bisa lihat ke mobil kamu? Ih, ganjen banget."

"Lho, kan biar dia tahu kalau ada mobil?"

"Nggak usah klakson dia juga udah bisa denger suara mesin mobil kamu, kali," Neliel melipat tangan semakin erat sambil mendengus.

"Ya udah, aku yang salah…"

"Aku nggak bilang kamu salah."

"Terus?"

"Pikir aja sendiri."

Grimmjow mulai kesal setengah mati, rasanya seperti gondok menahun yang tidak sembuh-sembuh. Dalam dirinya seperti ada iblis yang menari-nari, membakar amarahnya dan membuat berkobar, tapi malaikat mencoba menyirami api amarahnya; dari mulai menurunkan hujan deras, hingga kini tinggal gerimis.

_Sabar, sabar… PMS._

Pria itu tidak menyahut lagi, mencoba mengalah—ia memutar setir ke arah kiri dan mulai memasuki kawasan Mall Hueco Mundo, tempatnya berkencan yang ketiga kali dengan Neliel. Grimmjow tidak lagi membuka suara sampai ia mematikan mesin dan turun dari mobil bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

_Pokoknya tidak usah bicara lagi_, begitu tekad Grimmjow. Ia menguap malas sambil memasuki mall. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dan sedikit mendongak hanya untuk melihat penunjuk arah; ia agak lupa-lupa ingat toko buku ada di lantai berapa.

**Floor 3  
**Food Court  
Espada Book Store

Sedikit melirik Neliel, sepertinya gadis itu akan mengikutinya saja, bahkan ketika mereka melangkah ke eskalator yang membawa mereka menuju ke lantai 1. Begitu juga dengan ketika menaiki eskalator yang membawa mereka ke lantai 2. Hingga akhirnya ketika mereka menapaki eskalator yang membawa mereka ke lantai 3 dan tepat di depan toko buku…

"Kamu diam banget, sih? Kenapa? Keberatan mengantarku ke sini?"

Ini rasanya seperti jalan satu-satunya untuk menghindar adalah pura-pura mati.

Grimmjow memutar bola matanya, sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Neliel, dan setengah hidup memasang senyum malaikat, "Tidak apa, aku tadi lagi ingat-ingat toko buku ada di lantai berapa, jadi aku diam dulu."

"Oh," Neliel sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum, walau jelas sekali terlihat gadis itu masih belum _mood_.

Grimmjow menghela nafas lega sekali, setidaknya untuk kali ini. Kali ini saja, ia bisa bernafas lega.

Dan bahkan entah keajaiban dari langit sebelah mana, Neliel berbelanja peralatan kuliahnya tanpa ada argumen berarti dengan Grimmjow. Karena sedikit banyak, untuk urusan satu ini, pemuda itu punya triknya; yang penting pilih warna hijau dan bilang saja itu sangat cocok untuk Neliel.

"Sudah?" tanya Grimmjow setelah membayar belanjaan Neliel.

Neliel mengangguk.

"Mau langsung pulang?"

"Trus kamu pikir aku nggak lapar?"

_Mulai lagi…_

"Oke, makan dulu. Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah."

"Dim sum?"

"Nggak, ah, itu terus."

"Sushi?"

"Lagi nggak nafsu."

"Masakan korea?"

"Baru kemarin 'kan makan itu?"

"Jadi mau makan di mana kalau begitu?" alis Grimmjow mulai berkedut lagi, kali ini disertai kepalan tangan kuat, meremas bungkus plastik yang sedang ia jinjing.

"Di mana deh terserah kamu gitu yang enak."

"Ya kamu, aku tanya di sana, di sini, bilangnya terserah, nggak mau, nggak nafsu, aku harus gimana dong?"

"Ya pikir aja sendiri, kayak baru pertama kali aja pergi sama aku."

_AAAAAARRGGHHHH!_

Rasanya Grimmjow sekarang Grimmjow ingin menendang kursi, meninju tembok, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pokoknya melakukan apapun yang bisa melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Ya udah nanti kita cari. Aku ke toilet sebentar ya, Nell?"

"Hm."

_Sabar Grimmjow… PMS_.

Entah sudah berapa banyak stok sabar Grimmjow dihabiskan hanya dalam sehari. Sepertinya besok ia akan libur masuk kuliah; karena kalau tidak, giliran Grimmjow yang akan PMS.

* * *

**[****28****/****7****/201****4**** – ****16****:****10****]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[****1345**** words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat: **Memang ya, saya sendiri tidak memungkiri, kalau sedang PMS itu bawaannya pengen marah dan sensi aja, belum lagi kalau perut rasanya melilit. Waduh… rasanya seisi dunia itu musuh kita deh. Hahaha… maaf ya para cowok.

Halo semua! Gimana kabar kaliaaaaan? Baik, kah? Ah ya, **Selamat Idul Fitri 1435H**, ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Semoga kita bisa kembali fitri. Hehe…

Last, maaf belum _proof read_, secepatnya diperbaiki kalau ada _typo._ Hihi…

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
